The Growth Of Love
by IshidaYamato89
Summary: I always wondered what happened with the Chosen Children between the time they defeated BelialVamdemon Malon Myotismon in Digimon 02 and the "25 years later" time, in special, how the relationship between Yamato and Sora had grown, so I decided to write these Sorato stories, starting with an extra of what that happened at the Christmas day where Sora told him about how she felt
1. Chapter I And So It All Begins

_**Short Introduction**_: I always wondered what happened with the Chosen Children between the time they defeated BelialVamdemon (Malon Myotismon) in Digimon 02 and the "25 years later" time, in special, how the relationship between Yamato and Sora had evolved, so I decided to write these Sorato stories, starting with an extra of what that happened at the Christmas day where Sora confessed her feelings for him.

Enjoy!

(Ps.: all the names were written at the original Japanese form.)

**Chapter I: And So it Begins**

It was December 23th. Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Miyako and Ken went to the Digital World to bring Gabumon, Piyomon, Agumon, Tentomon and Gomamon to the other Chosen Children as a Christmas gift. Once they had a huge fight with BlackWarGreymon at the day before and then met Qinglongmon, who explained them the tense situation that the Digital World was passing by, they were so tired to go to an adventure and just wanted to spend the Christmas time along with their friends and families. Daisuke sent an e-mail to the veterans and arranged a meeting with them to deliver the Digimon-Christmas-surprise.

After the delivery, everyone were talking with their digimons, really happy and surprised. Yamato was crouched in front of Gabumon, speaking to him and didn't realized that Sora was gazing at him while she was talking with Piyomon. The way he smiled and the way he looked to Gabumon with attention while they were talking, made her heart melt and suddenly starting to beat faster. These feeling wasn't a new thing for her, she had been feeling like this for three months. "Ok!", she thought "This is it, I'll ask him to a cup of coffee today, and depending on the way that our conversation flows, I'm going to talk about my feelings to him. He is being so cute and attentive with me lately, that I am sure that he will understand and threat me well if he doesn't feel in the same way. What I really hope that don't happen." When she stepped in his direction, he stood up and turned to every one, saying:

- Hey people, I gotta go now.

- What! – Sora answered in surprise – Already going?

- Yes, tomorrow is the band's contest and I need to rehearse. By the way, are you guys coming?

- Yes, we will be there! - Taichi answered quickly with Agumon.

- Are you going too, right Sora? – Yamato asked, turning to her and putting his hands at his black coat's pockets.

- Of course!

- Thanks, your support means a lot to me. Oh, and Takeru, may I have dinner with you and mom tomorrow night? I don't want to have dinner alone at the Christmas Eve again…

- And what about our father?

- He'll be busy covering the holiday's events at the TV Station.  
- I see… well, I'm going to disappoint you this time brother… I'm going to a Christmas party at Ken's house tomorrow.  
- Oh, ok… Looks like it will be just me and Gabumon this year. Right? – Yamato said, turning his head to Gabumon.  
- Right! – The Digimon answered.

- Great. Well. I really need to go now. See you guys tomorrow!

"That's it! I'll ask him to have dinner at home tonight! I just have to speak with my mom first, but I'm pretty sure that it won't be a problem at all", Sora thought. She was so deeply lost in her plains that she wasn't even listening to Piyomon call her. The "trance" was only over when she felt Taichi's hand touch her right shoulder.

- Are you okay, Sora?

- Well… - She stopped to think a little: "Maybe I could ask his help. He knows Yamato very well and… and also could let him know about my feelings unconsciously. Darn, I'll have to do it alone". – I'm fine, I was just thinking about my mother. She told me that she would need help to the Christmas Eve's preparations.

- Oh, okay then. You had such a strange smile on your face that I was wondering what was passing inside your head.

- I'm just happy because Piyomon will be here with me and my family in this Christmas! – She said, taking Piyomon in her arms.

- The best part of being a veteran is that we don't need to hide our partners from our family. – Koushirou said, arriving in the conversation.

- Yeah, I still remember the whole Tento-san thing. – Taichi answered, making the three of them laugh.

- Well, I'll go home now. – Koushirou said. – See you tomorrow at the contest.

- I'm going too, good bye Koushirou, good bye Taichi. – Answered Sora, who started walk to her home.

While she was walking, Piyomon asked her about what was she thinking before. Sora looked to the digimon and her face became hot, in a burning shyness.

- I… You… ahn… All right, you're the one who understands me more than anyone else does. I'll tell it at once. I think that I may love Yamato. – Sora Answered.

- Whoah! That's some news. Does he know it?  
- Nope. I was planning to ask him to take a cup of coffee today, but then he just went away to rehearse, and tomorrow I bet that he'll be very busy before the show and surrounded by fangirls after it. I'm thinking about asking him to have dinner with us tomorrow, but I also don't want to tell it to him while we're at my place.

- Hmmm… That's it! Sora, he said that your support means a lot to him. Why don't you make some cookies and gives it to him before the show starts? I'm sure that he'll let you in the backstage if you ask.

- Cookies?

- Yes, heart-shaped ones!

- That's a nice idea, Piyomon! Would you help me?  
- For sure!  
- Yay! Let's go then!

Sora went quickly to her apartment and almost couldn't hold herself in anxiety inside the elevator. When she finally arrived at the floor, she opened the door, let Piyomon in and went to the kitchen as fast as she could, where she met her mother.

- Hey mom!

- Hi Sora, what did your friends wanted?

- They brought Piyomon to me! She'll be here for Christmas.

- That's good to know! I was missing her already. How are you Piyomon?

- Fine! Thank you, Takenouchi-san!

- Oh, and Mom… - Sora continued. – Yamato-san is going to have dinner alone at his place tomorrow. Can I invite him to have the Christmas Eve supper with us?

- Well…

- Please!

- Fine, invite him.

- Thanks! We'll probably come just after the show.

- Ok.

- By the way, I'm going to make some cookies, do you need my help now or later?

- You can help me when you're free, I'm in no rush.

- Thank you!

December 24th – Christmas Eve

Yamato woke up very early that day. The warming presence of Gabumon by his side made him sleep very well, a thing that he wasn't able to do that week because of the contest where his band was going to play. "8 O'clock" – He thought when he looked at his clock. "At least I can rehearse a little bit more before I leave to the place where the contest will be realized". He stood up and did the same thing he does every day, took a shower, made the breakfast for him and Gabumon and turned on the TV to watch the news before he started to play his bass. The blond guy had just sat at a chair with Gabumon at his side when the phone rang. He stood up and walked to it, finally answering:

- Ishidas' house.

- Yamato-kun? Is that you? It's Sora!

- Oh, Good Morning Sora-san! How are you?  
- Fine! And you?

- Not so fine, I'm very nervous because of the contest.

- Relax! I've heard you playing before, I know you'll do it very well! You can do it!

- Thanks, Sora-san… You have no idea on how it's raising me up.

- You know you can count on me!

- So, in what may I help you? I mean… you called me, so…

- Oh… I heard you saying that you'll have to dine alone tonight, so… do you want to have dinner with us tonight?

- R…really?

- Yes… Why? Is that a problem with it?

- No… it's just… I'm surprised, in a good way, of course. Sure, I'll join you tonight!

- Fine! We can go after the show, is that okay for you?  
- Better impossible.

- Alright! I'll let you rehearse now. See you at the show.

- Thanks for the invite, Sora-san.

- You're welcome, Yamato-kun!

Yamato hang off the phone and went back to the table, sitting in front of it and starting to eat his breakfast while he and Gabumon started to talk. The digimon was his best friend and used to help him since when they've gone to the Digital World for the first time, an so it was doing now, trying to make Yamato be in a calm mood.

Some hours later, at the Takenouchi's house, Sora was cleaning everything up to receive the visitors. Her mother and Piyomon hadn't seen her acting like that for a long time, she was happy, making the best of her in every single inch of the house that she cleaned. She checked out if the cookies were okay at the gift box at least five times, she was clearly anxious. Just after she finished cleaning and arranging the things around the living room and dining room, the auburn haired girl went to her room to choose the clothes that she was going to use. She had just some hours until the show started and wanted nothing to go wrong.

When there was just one hour left to the show, she finally left her house to go to the show house. With a green box in her hands and being followed by Piyomon, she walked with trembling legs until she reached the place, where she stood in front of the entrance door for a while. The anxiety became a tense feeling and she felt like she wasn't able to do anything. She was pretty sure about her feelings, but all the certainty that she had about how would he act had gone away.

- Let's go Sora! – Said Piyomon – Why have you stopped here?

- Because…

- Sora! What are you doing? – Taichi asked, showing up with Agumon by his side.

- Taichi… - She answered with shyness, trying to hide the box somehow.

- Whoah! I feel the smell of something delicious! – Said Gabumon, opening the backstage door and going out.

- Is that for Yamato? – Taichi added.

- Well, yes… - She answered.

- What's that? It's something homemade?

- Does that really matters?

- Aren't you going to come in? – Gabumon asked to Sora and Piyomon.

- Sora has hesitated for a while out here. – Piyomon answered laughing.

- Piyomon!

- C'mon, enter and give it to him! – Taichi said – They must be playing soon.

- Al… Alright. – The girl answered.

Then, Taichi stepped in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her and pushing her gently inside the backstage. – Go! – He said.

- But…

- If you don't do it, I'll eat them by myself! – Yelled Agumon with his hands up.

- Okay… - She said to them with her cheeks turning into a red color. – I'll try to be fast…

- Good luck! – Taichi answered, leaving the place just after she went up.

Inside, she found Yamato sitting with his bass in his arms, making the last tunings at the strings before the show stared.

- Oh, hi Sora, what a good surprise!

- Hi Yamato… I… I've brought this for you.

- Whoah! Thanks! They're smelling very good. – He answered, putting the bass at its supporter and taking the box. – Let's see what we've got here… - Spoke the blond guy, who started to open the bow that held the box until he was abruptly interrupted by Jun, entering in with a gift box, making Sora feel uncomfortable and burning inside in jealously with the situation and irritating him.

- What are you doing here?

- I brought this for you, Yamato-san! Oh, hi Sora! – Jun said quickly, barely able to breathe.

- Hi…

- I hope you like it! Gotta go now, otherwise I won't be able to pick a good seat. See ya! – Talked Daisuke's sister before she left almost floating and closed the door.

- Sorry about that, Sora. – He spoke to her while he untied the bow and opened the box.

- That was nothing… well… I'm going now…

- Wait, please… - He asked, taking a cookie from the box and smiling when he saw their shape. – Heart-shaped ones?

- Y… yes… - She blushed while answered to the question. – I… I also need to tell you something.

- And what's that? – He asked gently while he stood up in front of her and ate a piece of the cookie that was in his hand.

- I… I… I'm having some feelings about you, Yamato…

- Well, I...

- No… now I can say for sure, I love you, Yamato!

- Wow… that took me by surprise… - He said while he placed the green box at the table behind him. – And it was a good one.

The bass player came closer to her, grabbed her hands and gazed at her eyes, smiling as he started to speak:

- I've always admired you Sora… you were always strong, nice and lovely with everyone, but lately… This admiring grew stronger and stronger… until it became love. Sora, you're all I ever wanted, I've been dreaming with this moment for some months. I love you too Sora, I love you so much.

- Yamato…

She had tears trying to run out of her eyes when he finished, it was such a great thing to hear that he loved her too. When she tried to complete the phrase, she was interrupted by his lips. He released her hands and then held her waist, intensifying the kiss while she passed her arms behind his neck, enjoying every single second of that long awaited kiss.

- Sora. – He started. – I don't know if you think it's too early, but… I wonder… I mean… We already know each other very well… so… ahn… do you wanna be my girlfriend?

- Really? – She asked joyfully. – Of course I do!

- That… that's awesome! – He exclaimed, kissing her lips once again. – Oh… and about the eventually fangirls that will appear… be sure that I'll find a way to get rid of them if it starts to bother you. Of one thing you can be sure… I'll only have eyes for you, and my heart only belongs to you.

- That's okay. I trust you. I only got irritated with Jun some moments ago because I was anxious.

- I understand.

- Hey Yamato! – A friend of him shouted from the other side of the backstage. – We're entering in ten minutes!

- Got it! – He yelled back.

- So… I'll get going. – Sora said. – Do you want me to take Gabumon with me so he can watch the show too?

- Would you do it? – Gabumon asked her, very happy with the possibility of seeing Yamato playing.

- Sure!

- Ok, take him then. – Yamato said. – I'll meet you after the show so we can go together to your place.

- Ok. Good luck… my dear. – She said with affection, a little bit blushed.

- Thank you. – He answered, kissing her just before she left.

"I can't believe it… This is the better Christmas of my life." He thought. "Sora… you're the best…".


	2. Chapter II It's Christmas

Chapter II: It's Christmas!

Short Introduction: The events of this chapter happened just before the chosen children traveled around the world to destroy the dark towers and send the wild and confused Digimons back to the Digital World, at the chapters 38-39 of Digimon Adventure 02. Enjoy!

Yamato and Gabumon were at Sora's house having the Christmas Eve Supper with her, her family and Piyomon. They were still a little shocked because of the attack that the Digimons made to the show house while The Teen-Age Wolves were playing and screwed up the bands contest, but that was okay for them. The really important thing was that they were finally together, and Sora was especially happy because Yamato had jumped out of the stage and ran as fast as he could to hold her in his arms when the building structure was shaking. He even left his bass behind at the stage just to be sure that she was safe, and because of that, Sora was feeling really important to him, as one of his priorities, and that made her feel like flying, like living a true love that would last a lifetime.

She had cooked the dinner by herself and stared to Yamato's face all dinner long to see if he liked the food, and asked him in a moment of curiousness:

- Yamato, as a guy who cooks every day, tell me, what do you think about the dinner? I've made it by myself.

- It was a great responsibility, I'm happy to see that you could handle it alone. – Her mother said, praising her daughter.

- Thanks mom! – The girl answered. – So, Yamato, is it good?

- Yes, very good! You didn't need to worry about cooking for me Sora, really.

- Yamato, could you pick some more for me? – Gabumon asked shyly, in a low voice.

- Sure! – The blond answered, taking more pieces of chicken to the Digimon, that ate it politely, slowly, doing its best and winning the admiration of Sora's mother.

- Yamato-san, what's the name of your Digimon? – She asked. – He is a real gentleman!

- And he is also very shy! – He answered, looking at the blush-faced Gabumon and smiling. – His name is Gabumon, we've met three years ago, at the same day that Sora and Piyomon got together. – He continued while he looked to Sora and the both smiled while they looked deeply into their eyes.

- I see. Tell me, Sora. – The mother continued. – You're not just friends, are you? – She asked, laughing a little at their reaction. By the moment that she asked, Yamato's face became as red as the strawberries that covered the Christmas cake, and Sora choked a little with the ice tea that she was drinking.

- Mom! How do you…?

- The way that you're looking to each other. Since when you've been dating?

- Today. – Sora answered. – The cookies I made yesterday were for him.

- Oh! I'm really glad for you both! You're a good boy Yamato-san, please, make my daughter very happy, ok?

- I'll do my best, Takenouchi-san. I promise! – He answered smiling.

- I'll do my best too, Yamato-san. – Sora said to her boyfriend, smiling too. – Oh, and when shall we tell to the others?

- Well, Taichi, Jou and Koushirou already know about us. They saw me hugging you when we got out of the show house and they probably had seen us holding hands while we came here. Mimi –san is at America, Takeru is my brother, I'll tell him. I guess the others will know almost automatically.

- I want to tell it to Mimi in person. I want to see her face, I bet she'll be a lot surprised. – Sora said, making Yamato laugh.

A half past an hour later, they had already finished eating and were sitting together at the couch. Sora's mom went to another room to take care of some flowers and left the two alone with their Digimons, watching the Christmas TV shows and having some conversation. Yamato hugged Sora and pulled her closer, giving a long kiss in her left cheek.

- Sora, I…

- What is it my dear?

- I'm feeling really bad because I didn't buy a Christmas gift to you and you gave me those homemade cookies. Do you mind if I buy something tomorrow?

- You don't need to, really.

- I was planning to buy something, but the contest took almost every free second that I had. That's it! Tomorrow you're having dinner at some special place! What do you think?

- Sure! I'd love too.

- We could use it as a celebration for our relationship.

- Ok! You're so pretty! I love you! – She said, enchanted by his attitude and hugging him tightly.

- I… I love you too! – He answered a little blushed while he looked into her auburn eyes. The gaze soon became a kiss between the couple, who became hugged for a while until Yamato looked at the clock that was placed in the wall and saw that it marked a half past midnight.

- Oh my… it's late. I must go home or my father will be worried.

- Already?

- Yes… but we'll meet again soon. I'll be counting the seconds to be with you again.

- Yamato, when did you became so cute? – Sora asked, smiling.

- I don't know, I think it was when I ate your cookies. – He answered back, smiling too. – Well, I gotta go now. I see you later, my dear. Good night.

The young boy kissed his girlfriend's lips and walked out of her home with Gabumon by his side. When they both entered at the elevator, Gabumon noticed that Yamato was thinking about something, with a mysterious air floating around his head.

- Yamato, what is it? Are you not happy? – The Digimon asked when they were already walking through the sidewalk.

- Not with me.

- Why?

- She said I'm a cute boyfriend, but, what kind of cute boyfriend doesn't buy a good Christmas gift to his girlfriend?

- Hmm, you got a point. Why don't you buy a fine one and give it to her tomorrow before the dinner?

- That's an idea… But I want to keep her feeling that I'm a good boyfriend. I must give her something nice and at the same time, something that really shows how much I care.

- That's a tough one…

- I know… That's it!

- You know what to buy? – Gabumon asked.

- Nope, but I know who can help me! – Yamato exclaimed, taking his cell phone and dialing.

- Hello? – A voice answered the call.

- Hey, Taichi! How've you been?

- Yamato, you freaking nonsense! It's almost 1 O'clock, you've interrupted my beauty sleep.

- You would need to sleep a lifetime then! – He answered, laughing at his best friend.

- What!

-Just kidding. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I really need some help.

- Oh, anything for a friend. How can I help you?

- Well… I need to buy a Christmas gift to Sora, but I just can't think about the right thing... Would you mind going with me to the mall tomorrow morning? I need some help and I know that you and her are very good friends.

- Sure! I'll meet you there.

- Great! Thank you very much. I'm really sorry for bothering you this late.

- That was nothing. But tell me, are you really going out?

- Yes… She became my girlfriend today.

- Oh, I see…

- Taichi…

- What?

- Do you still have feelings for her?

- What! No, really! I used to, but then I figured out that we should be better as friends. Sometimes, loves come and go, but the true friendship will last forever. Besides, I think that it would be bad if we got a misunderstanding and it messed up our role as the Chosen Children. Anyway, you're very mature and she really fits with you, I'm sure that everything will be just fine, be cool with that!

- Thanks Taichi. You're a very good friend.

- And I'm also very happy for you, my two best friends are dating, this couldn't be more perfect.

- Again, thank you very much! I'll let you sleep now, I'll call Koushirou too, he knows about me and Sora too, so he might help us too.

- Right! See you later then!

- See ya! – Yamato hang up the phone and sent a message to Koushirou, that answered quickly, confirming that he would meet his friends at the mall.

Yamato reached his home soon after that. He walked through the apartment hall with Gabumon and they entered together at his place. The bassist looked around and realized that his father weren't at home yet. "He must be covering the Digimon attack", he thought. Walking straightly to his room, Yamato laid in his bed, just thinking about what he should buy, or even do. "A poem? A song? Should I cook for her".

- Relax, Yamato! You asked Taichi and Koushirou's help. They will find out what you must do! – Gabumon said.

- You're right… good night, Gabumon.

- Good night, Yamato.

At the next morning, Taichi and Koushirou were already at the mall, just right after it opened, waiting for Yamato. Taichi were still sleepy, wearing jeans and his big blue coat with a kind of a yellow dinosaur pawn drawn at it and Koushirou was wearing a black and red sweater. Tentomon and Agumon were disguised as two little children and were right next to them, also sleepy.

- So Yamato and Sora are really together, Taichi?

- Yes, they are. And I'm pretty sure that we'll have to work a lot to help them with some situations… - Taichi answered, still sleepy.

- Why do you think that? They're not children anymore.

- Koushirou… it's December 25th, we should be sleeping right now, but no, we're here to support Yamato and they are dating for only one day! I hope Yamato remembers that when he chooses his best men…

- Taichi, Koushirou! – Yamato said, greeting them both. – Thanks for coming.

- You're late… - Taichi answered.

- Sorry… I had a bad night and lost the waking up time.

- That's nothing. – Koushirou said. – So, what are you planning to give to her?

- I don't know…

- What about a big heart saying "I love you"? – Taichi suggested.

- It's not Valentine's Day, Taichi…

- A hat? – Koushirou said.

- The last time someone gave her an accessory that she could use in her hair, she became really furious, remember, Taichi?

- Yup, I really sensed that my life was in danger back at that day. – He answered laughing.

- So we're back to zero. Tentomon, what do you suggest? – Koushirou asked.

- You must give her something that really makes her happy. – The bug answered.

- See! That's the why I said you should buy her a stuffed heart! – Taichi said again.

- That's nice but not useful. I want something useful too. – Yamato replied.

- Why don't you make a kind of a combo? Something useful, something tasteful and something cute? – Koushirou suggested again, almost in despair with the present discussion.

- That's a nice call, so I can give her a Christmas gift and also something as a relationship start celebration gift!

- I've already have the tasteful, I'll have dinner with her today.

- And the cute! The stuffed heart with arms that says "I love you"! – Taichi suggested again.

- It's getting worst. If we continue like this, you'll make me buy a Monzaemon to her. – Yamato said in panic. – I'll take the stuffed heart. And for the useful thing… well… - He looked away to think a little bit more and saw a heart-shaped pendant with a silver collar. – That! That will be the useful thing!

Yamato ran to the store, leaving his friends and their digimons behind and bought the collar, that came in a blue velveteen little box, which he had put at his black coat pocket. When he came back, Taichi and Koushirou had an annoying expression at their faces.

- What's up? – Yamato asked.

- Daisuke called.

- And…?

- And we must go to help him and the others to destroy the dark towers around the world. – Koushirou continued. – I really felt like resting today.

- I was planning to sleep all day… - Taichi complained. – And Yamato, forget the dating plans, we'll probably take a long time out there.

- At least I have one of my gifts… Let's go then!

- How can you look excited with that?

- I'm not excited, I just have my determinations. The quicker we finish it, the quicker we come back!

- That makes some sense. Let's go now.

The three boys and their digimons met Daisuke and the others to accomplish their mission around the world. Yamato went to Mexico with Ken, Taichi and Takeru went to France and Koushirou has gone to Hong Kong with Hikari. As Imperialdramon had the capability to cross the world in 30 minutes, they reached their destinations quickly and because of that, the Chosen children were able to finish their missions and come back to Japan at 6 O'Clock, P.M. They were all tired, Yamato had a hard time back in Mexico because of the hot weather and Sora has suffered with the coldness in Moscow. They were all gathered together talking about their experiences, and when Sora commented that she was very hungry, Yamato took that as an opportunity. He knew that his father was at home, so he could invite her to have a romantic dinner at his place. As the other group members were all tired, they all went home to rest. Almost everyone had already left when Sora approached Yamato to ask when he was going to pick her up so they could go out to have dinner. This was the opportunity for he to invite her to have dinner at his place.

- But you're tired, I don't want you to work because of me. – She answered.

- I insist! Come with me, please. I would be glad if you came.

- I guess I can't say no to you when you ask like that. Have I told you how much I like your eyes?

- I like yours too, they remember the sunrise. "This could become into a music", he thought while the couple started to walk together to his apartment.

When they reached Yamato's place, he opened the door and let her in. What she had seen brought tears to her beautiful eyes. Yamato had already prepared everything but the food because he wanted to cook by himself. He had even contacted his father by e-mail and asked him to buy the stuffed heart that Taichi suggested and to ask him to make the necessary arrangements. The house was clean and tidy, the table where they were going to have dinner was set and with two candles, that Gabumon managed to light just after they came in, and the stuffed red heart was placed at Sora's chair.

- I've decided to make this Christmas dinner be more like a kind of a romantic one…

- It's… it's perfect! I loved it so much! - She replied, hugging him.

- And there's one more thing…

- What?

- This

Yamato picked the little box where the collar was stored and gave to her. When he bought it, he asked to the attendant to carve a "Never forget that I love you" phrase, at the back side of the silver heart-shaped pendant that came with the collar.

- I'll be always here for you, you can come to me anytime you need, and I'll be there for you. I promise.

- It's beautiful! – She said when she opened the box and took the collar.

- I'm glad you liked… it's just a little thing for you to remember how much I love you. – He answered smiling and then pulled her closer and gave her a very passionate kiss.

- I love you too.

He kept the smile at his face and kept her in his arms until the moment that their stomach snored and remembered them that they were almost starving. Sora wanted to eat something hot in order to repel the coldness she felt when she was in Moscow and told it to him. The boyfriend took a noodle soup from the storeroom and started to cook it to her, so they could eat it with the steaks and rice that we planned to cook from the beginning. While he was in front of the oven, she sat at the chair and held the stuffed heart at her lap, gazing at him while he was there, cooking, doing his best and doing it only to her. His actions made her very happy and her heart was also beating faster because of him. She became silent for some minutes, dipped in her thoughts, when she was "awaken" by his call. "It's ready", he said, giving her the noodle soup with the chopsticks.

- Thank you! – She said, starting to eat as soon as he sat down at her front and started eating too. They talked about their day, how the Inca pyramid looked like and how cold Siberia was. Suddenly they were talking about their relationship, about how they were acting when they discovered how they felt and she found out that he started having feelings for her at three months ago, just when she found out that he was acting differently with her and started to have some kind of feelings for him too. Them both waited and wanted a lot to finally have that moment, that romantic dinner where they were having a lot of fun together and talking as he held her right hand on the table and gazed at her eyes as she smiled. The candles had extinguished and so they decided to watch a movie at the TV. The couple walked to the living room and sat at the sofa in front of the television, where Yamato picked the control, turned on the TV and put in a good movie. Sora and him were very tired so they fell asleep at the first ten minutes of the movie, she, with her head leaned at his shoulder, and he, with his right arm passed behind her neck, keeping her as close as possible to him. They both were smiling even while sleeping, they were happy, their relationship had a good beginning and that was the end of their first date after they became boyfriend-girlfriend.


	3. Chapter III Happy New Year!

Chapter III – Happy New Year!

_**Short Introduction:**_ The events of this chapter happened some days after the Chosen Children defeated Belial Vamdemon (Malon Myotismon) and the Digimons became acknowledged at the whole human world. Enjoy!

It was December 31st,the New Year's Eve morning. Yamato and Sora were planning to throw a party for the Chosen Children and had met at a coffee house to put everything in a paper. They had invited Taichi too, after all, he was their best friend and the couple liked a lot to spend some time together with the owner of the crest of courage. Yamato had paid a Blueberry muffin for his girlfriend and was drinking a hot cup of Mochaccino, his favorite kind of coffee. They were very talkative, really excited, that was going to be the first New Year's Party that they were together, and they would also be with their Digimons. Better, impossible.

- Yamato… - She said with a singing voice.

- What?

- Do you love me?

- Of course I do! What kind of question is that? – He answered, without understanding what she really wanted.

- Enough to take a cup of hot chocolate to me? – She asked with a melodic voice.

- Sure! I'll be back in a minute. And please, at the next time, ask at once, I almost had a heart attack just imagining what kind of conversation would rise from your question. – He replied to her, making her laugh and laughing together with his girlfriend. While he went to the counter to take the hot chocolate, Sora stared to the outside of the coffee house, lost at her thoughts about the party, when Taichi had shown up with Agumon and poked her, scaring her and making her give a little scream.

- Taichi! That wasn't nice! – She said complaining, while Gabumon, Piyomon, Agumon and Taichi laughed at the situation.

- Yes it was! – Yamato said, arriving with her chocolate and laughing too. – This is for you to feel what I felt when you made that question some minutes ago!

- What question? – Taichi asked.

- She asked if I really loved her with the excuse to ask me to take a cup of hot chocolate for her.

- And what's so scary with that question?

- I don't know about you, but I didn't want to pass the whole New Year's Eve in a discussion about that. Even because she knows that I really do it!

- Yes, I really know that! He had been proving it for me at every day.

- And I'll prove it tonight too! I'll kiss you at midnight, when the new year arrives, showing to all the world that you're the one that I really want to be with through the rest of the next year… and the next… and the next… and the ne..

- Ok Yamato, we got that! – Taichi said. – Man, what do you have today? You're more talkative than your normal, what kind of sugar they had put in your coffee.

- He's just like his father, when they drink too much coffee, they become a little… hyperactive. – Sora explained laughing.

- But let's talk about the party! – Taichi started. – Where, when and who will be there.

- Tonight, at my place, our group of chosen children. – Yamato answered. – And you can be free to take someone there. All the invited will take a kind of dish or dessert, so we can share the costs and have a nice party.

- Good, I like that. What will you take there?

- I will make my cookies. – Sora answered.

- And I… I… I don't know yet… I think that I'll make some sandwiches or something like that. – Yamato replied too.

- You know, Taichi… - Sora started to talk while looked fixedly to her friend. – I will be kissing Yamato at midnight, but how about you? Who will you kiss?

- No one… I guess…

- You guess? – Yamato questioned - So, are you thinking about being with someone? Who is her?

- There's no one! Really!

- Hmmm, and what if we found someone to you? – Sora asked, looking to Yamato with her mind full of plans. – Do you know someone my love?

- Well… I might know someone who knows Taichi too.

- Really? Who? – Sora and Taichi asked at the same time, she excited and he frightened.

- Taichi, do you remember that day when we and Koushirou went camping to give a support to the new chosen children in their fight against the Digimon Kaiser? – Yamato asked, raising one of his blond eyebrows.

- Yes…

- Do you remember what happened?

- Well… we've hidden the others from your father from a couple of days and when we were coming back, Jun showed, you had to come back home by bus because of her and to make it even worse for you, she went with you. – He said, laughing loudly when he remembered the face that Yamato made at that day.

- What? I didn't know that this happened! – Sora yelled, looking at Yamato a little angry.

- Relax, nothing happened between me and her, but Taichi, what do you think about Jun? She's a stalker and stuff, but I bet that she would kiss you tonight!

- What? How dare you…?

- That makes sense – Sora continued her boyfriend's argument. – Her hair even looks like yours!

- You can't be serious…

- But we are! Aren't we, Yamato?

- Yes, very serious! – He said, trying to hold his laughs.

- Can't you imagine? You and Daisuke at the same family, we calling Jun as Mrs. Yagami… - Sora kept talking.

- She stalking you through the wind and the storm just to be sure that you still belong to her… - Yamato continued.

- Your sons and daughters with spiky hair…

- You're going to hell for this! – Taichi complained. – Thanks, but no! – But now that you mentioned that…

- What? – Yamato asked.

- What if we made Takeru and Hikari kissing up tonight?

- Taichi, they're only 11… - Sora said, going against his plain. – Forget it, it won't work.

- Actually… - Yamato started speaking. – It may work. They are always together and he seems to understand her feelings very well.

- But it would break Daisuke's heart! If you pushed them against each other, that wouldn't be a fair thing with Daisuke. Unless… - Sora suddenly stopped talking and started to think.

- Unless? – Yamato and Taichi asked in unison.

- Unless we throw a party only to the veterans, then Takeru and Hikari could come too and Daisuke don't.

- Sora, what made you suddenly changing your mind? – Taichi asked.

- Well… I thought that if the things really work out between everyone, that would be nice to have Hikari as my sister-in-law.

- Women… Always thinking about the future. – Yamato said.

- It's obvious! Listen… Taichi, wouldn't be nice to having me, Yamato and Takeru as a part of your family?

- Well, that would make our family reunions be something like epic…

- It makes sense… - Yamato commented. – But there's something annoying me.

- What is it honey?

- Taichi, I've always seen you as a kind of a jealous brother. What passed through your mind to want to make your sister kiss someone tonight?

- That's not someone, that's Takeru. At least I know him and I'm pretty sure that he would never hurt her. That's the why.

- So, you're being jealous on your way? – Sora questioned.

- If you want to see it by that way, yes.

- Thanks God I don't have an older brother.

- Ok, let's talk about the party now. – Yamato stated. – It will be just for the veterans, at my place, and everyone must take a dish and a dessert, right?

- Sounds good to me. – Sora agreed.

- Yup, that's nice. – Taichi agreed too. – So… how will we make them kiss?

- We could make a situation! I mean, if everyone went to the balcony to see the fireworks, it could end up with Takeru and Hikari watching them while hugging. – Sora said.

- But we could make something that would ensure it, we can't just depend on the "if" situations. – Taichi complained.

- That's it! It will be cold! I'll take people's coats when they arrive at my place. So, when we go to the balcony, they will face the cold weather. So, when Hikari get cold, Takeru will probably hug her! – Yamato said, coming up with the plan.

- Nice one man!

- Will you hug me too? – Sora asked cutely.

- Of course I will! I'd never let you get cold. – Yamato answered, holding her hand, lifting it and giving it a kiss.

- I'm still here guys! – Taichi said awkwardly.

- Sorry, I still can't control it… - Yamato said, looking to his girlfriend while he smiled.

- Oh my God, c'mon guys!

- Sorry, Taichi, we will behave properly. – Sora said.

- Or we could call Jun and make a double date! – Yamato spoke before a paper ball hits him in the forehead.

- You asked for this! – Taichi yelled, looking at his friend and making Sora laugh with the whole situation.

- Well, let's get going then… I must make the necessary arrangements for the party. – Yamato said. – Sora, can you invite our friends?

- Sure, can I make it while you clean up your place to the party? We could have lunch together after it.

- That sounds nice! – The bass player answered.

- Ok, and Taichi here will be alone until the party time. – Taichi said kidding.

- Do you want to come too? – Sora asked.

- What? No, really Sora, I would bother you.

- My father is not at home, it still wouldn't be polite to be alone with Sora there, come with us.

- Oh… ok then… I guess.

- Decide yourself Taichi! – Sora yelled.

- Ok ok! And there will be some tasteful food, I wouldn't lose it for nothing!

- I really don't know how you're not a chubby guy. – Yamato spoke while he stood up and went to the cashier to pay the bills.

- That's because of the soccer! I'm almost a professional athlete, you know…

- And here we go again… - Sora complained. – Why don't you tell us for the tenth time about that game where you dribbled the whole team and score a goal with your back heel?

- This again? – Yamato asked in despair when he came back to the table. – Every time he tells us about it, he adds something new.

- That's a lie! I'm not like that!

- Taichi… it was a Free Kick goal when you told us for the first time… - Sora remembered.

- Uhn… well… maybe you're right…

- Taichi, lying isn't a good thing to do. – Agumon suddenly said, looking for his partner in the eyes.

- Oh, shut up, Agumon!

- And it was a penalty goal, by the way. – The dinosaur said again, making his partner feels uncomfortable.

- Never mind… Let's get going, we have a lot of work to do!

- Sure. – Yamato answered. – C'mon Sora, I carry your purse for you. – He continued, holding her hand while he carried her purse with the other one.

The six of them took a walk to Yamato's apartment. Gabumon, Agumon and Piyomon didn't need to walk in disguise anymore because of the last events that made the Digital World free to anyone who believed, but they were still attracting some curious looks. They took a walk aside their partners and started making questions about the new year's eve parties. They had never seen fireworks at their lives and were very excited to see what it looked like. Yamato told them what they looked like and instructed the Digimons to keep calm when they exploded because he feared that they would try to attack the fireworks, just like they did with the subway train three years ago, frightening him and Taichi to death by the moment they jumped in front of it. When they arrived at the Ishidas' apartment, Gabumon, Agumon and Piyomon ran to the living room and turned on the TV, they were new at the human world and loved to learn a lot more from it. Meanwhile, Yamato and Sora took the bags with the decorative stuff from a wardrobe and Taichi went straight to the Kitchen, where he opened the refrigerator in a search for something to eat.

- Hey, there's nothing to eat here! – He yelled from the kitchen.

- We just had coffee Taichi!

- I like to eat!

- Really? If you hadn't said, I wouldn't have noticed! Now come here, I'll need some help. – Yamato said. – Sora, when you call them, don't forget to say that the party is only for the veterans.

- Roger that!

- Stop talking as if I was some kind of General…

- Sorry, that's because the way you said it, it was fun.

- So now I'm fun? Ok, so I'll make you laugh a lot now! – Yamato said and then started to tickle her, then starting to follow her as she ran through the apartment.

- I wonder why people act like a child when they start dating… - Taichi said, sitting beside Agumon with a can of Coke at his hand.

- They always do things like that. – Piyomon told him.

- Yes, it's normal, soon they will be hugging again and saying some kind of beautiful things to each other. – Gabumon also spoke.

- Do you want something like this too Taichi? – Agumon asked. – We could call Jun for you!

When Agumon said that, a strange climate took the place, Yamato and Sora suddenly stopped playing and looked to see what Taichi was going to do while they held their laughs. Taichi looked to them, stared to Agumon, then looked to them again, taking a pillow in his other hand.

- This is all your fault! – He Yelled, throwing the pillow at them and making everyone laughs.

- Ok, we are having fun and stuff, but we must start the arrangements. – Sora said. – It's almost lunchtime.

- Lunchtime! I love it! – Agumon exclaimed.

- Made for each other. – Yamato commented.

- Perfectly made for each other. – Sora agreed. – Well… Let's work!

- Okay! – Yamato and Taichi said at the same time.

- Piyomon, Gabumon and Agumon, could you help us too?

- Sure!

- Ok!

- You can count on me!

And so the six of them started making the arrangements. Yamato and Taichi clipped the "Happy New Year" banner at the wall, above the door that leaded to the balcony. Sora took the phone and invited everyone to the party that was going to be thrown at night and the Digimons cleaned the house. After one hour everything was ready and they could finally have lunch. They've left and eaten at the mall and then Taichi went to his place with Agumon while Yamato and Gabumon walked Sora and Piyomon to her apartment. He gave her a goodbye kiss and went back to his place, where he took a shower and played a little bit with his bass until the first guest arrived and ringed the doorbell.

- Gabumon, can you open the door for me, please? – He said while he stored his bass at a case. The ice Digimon opened the door and saw Taichi, Hikari and Takeru, who they met at the elevator. The guests put their dishes and desserts at a corner table that was at the living room and sat at the couch. Hikari sat first, with Taichi by her side and them Takeru beside him. When Yamato saw that, he remembered of the plan and gave a sharp look at Taichi, who stood up quickly and said:

- It's hot here… Yamato, is the conditioner turned on?

- Yes it is. Let me put your coat at my bedroom. Takeru, Hikari, why don't you give me your coats too? I'm pretty sure you'll be feeling the hot climate soon.

- Oh, ok, thanks brother. – Takeru answered, giving him his coat while Hikari did the same. When Yamato took their coats, he smiled at Taichi and went to his bedroom, where he placed the coats at his bed. Meanwhile at the living room, Takeru stood up and took some cookies for him and also brought some for Hikari too, making her feel grateful. She always thought that he was a cute guy and acting like that, he was keeping the image that she had on him. While they were eating and having some conversation with the Digimons, Taichi was at the balcony gazing at the stars and Yamato was at the kitchen taking some soda for the guests that were going to arrive. When he just picked up some bottles of Coke, the doorbell rang again and he asked Taichi to open it. At this time there were Jou and Koushirou, who asked about Mimi just when he entered at the place.

- She's not coming. – Taichi answered. – She'll come just for the Valentine's day in February.

-Oh… I'm really missing her… - He said.

- Really? I never thought that you were that friends… unless… - Taichi said while he gave a smart gaze at his friend.

- Unless what? HEY! It's not it! – Koushirou said shyly, blushing a lot with the commentary.

- Man, you're as red as Tentomon. Don't try to hide it.

- Darn! That is not a fair thing to do Taichi! Where's the bathroom?

- First door left.

- Okay, thanks. I will wash my face after that.

When Koushirou left, Taichi started to laugh but he stopped when he realized that Yamato was worried about something.

- Are you okay man? – He asked to Yamato.

- Well, Sora still didn't arrive and she told me that she was going to come as soon as she could.

- That was nothing, really. Let's keep focused on our plan. Look at them, they are doing very well, she feels comfortable with his presence and vice-versa.

- Of course, he's the only one of her age here. I'm starting to feel bad by don't inviting the others.

- What happened with that whole big family stuff?

- It would be very nice if that happens, but we can't force anything. Besides, the others are our friends too.

- We could hang out tomorrow with them. Relax and enjoy the party man!

- I'll try…

- You're way too worried! Relax, she's about to come, I'm sure of it!

- How can you be so sure? You know that I hate having false hopes.

- You'll see…

- Do you know about something?

- Heh… just relax man. – Taichi said, being interrupted by the doorbell again. Yamato went to the door and opened it, but he couldn't say a word because the image that he saw has stunned him. Sora was wearing a very beautiful white dress, a scarf and high heels that made her became almost as tall as he was. Her hair was awesome and she was wearing the silver collar that he gave to her at Christmas.

- Sora… you… wow… you're wonderful!

- Thanks Yamato! – She said, blushing a little.

- C'mon in, you must be feeling cold. – He said, taking her by the hand and pulling her gently inside the apartment.

- My father brought me by car, it had air conditioner. When he told me that he was going to bring me, I decided to wear this suit to impress you.

- Well… I just lost my breath, I guess you done it very well…

- Thank you. – She said again with her cheeks burning. – Since this is our first New Year as a couple, it's very important to me, so I decided to wear something special.

- You're the best Sora… I love you. – He whispered to her before he gave her a hug and a quick kiss at her lips.

- I love you too. – She said smiling.

- Are you calm now, Yamato? – Taichi asked to him, getting close to the couple.

- You knew it, didn't you?

- I guess so… - He said with a little laugh.

- So, how's our plan going? – Sora asked.

- Well, they're talking from hours, but I don't know about what or if it will turn into something.

- I've got an idea!

- What is it Sora?

- Taichi, go and get close to them and ask Takeru what he thinks about me and his brother having a relationship. I'm sure that Hikari will give her opinion too and they will end up talking about it.

- That's a nice idea.

- But hurry, it's 9 O'clock already, we have just three hours.

- Ok ok, I'm going!

- So, Sora, let's eat something? I've been waiting for you to have dinner.

- Really? How can you be so cute my dear?

- I couldn't think about eating without you. – He said before taking her by the hand and going to the dining table, where they sat and started eating. Meanwhile, Jou and Koushirou were playing cards with the Digimons and Taichi was talking with his sister and Takeru.

- So, Takeru, what do you think about Yamato and Sora dating?

- Well, I'm really happy about it! Sora-san is a very good person, I've always estimated her a lot. It's nice to have her as a sister-in-law. And they seem to have a nice relationship too, Yamato's always smiling or with a joyful face when he's with her, I'm sure that he loves her so much. I hope that when I start dating someone, it would be like this.

- Really?

- Of course! In the way that they are, I can surely say that they will get married.

- You know, I can say that too. – Taichi said.

- But, Takeru, do you have some girl in mind? – Hikari asked a little bit jealously, what made Taichi stand up and go far from them.

- What?

- I mean, as a girlfriend, do you have some girl that you like?

- No, I'm cool, really. I just said that I want something like what they have, just it.

- I see… What they have is nice, I want something like this for me too.

From the table, Yamato and Sora looked to Taichi that gave and okay sign to them. The plan was half way gone and now they could enjoy the party until the turn of the year. The couple joined the guys and the Digimons at the card game and they played and laughed until Yamato's watch marked 23:59. At that time, everyone went to the balcony to wait for the fireworks. Yamato hugged Sora from behind and kissed her right cheek while they waited. As they had planned, the cold weather made Takeru and Hikari feel cold and nobody wanted to go inside to take their coats, not even themselves. They were holding tight until a cold breeze blown and they became colder than before. Because of it, Hikari crossed her arms to try to protect herself from the cold, and Takeru, noticing that, gave her a hug, warming her with his body and making her feel comfortable. When they hugged, the clock struck midnight and the fireworks started to explode on the dark sky and everyone desired a happy new year to their friends. Yamato and Sora gave a passionate kiss and then looked to Takeru and Hikari in the hope that they would be doing the same, but all that they had seen was the Patamon's partner kissing her cheek and saying "happy new year" to the girl. Taichi got close to Sora and Yamato and said:

- I guess it still wasn't the time for them.

- They're still too young Taichi, they barely know what real love is like. – Yamato said.

- He's right. We couldn't just force it today. But if it has to happen, it will, someday, with or without our help. – Sora said. – Just like we did.

- That's it. – Yamato agreed.

- I guess you're right. Well, at least it was fun.

- Yup! – Sora answered.

- I'm going inside, are you coming too? – Taichi asked.

- We'll be a here for a little while, thanks.

- Okay, I understood. – Taichi replied and went inside the apartment, joining the others that were eating.

- Hey, Sora… - Yamato said.

- What?

- May this year that we are together be the first of many others…

- It will be… it will be…

- I love you…

- I love you too… - She answered him.

After the short conversation, they kissed again and started another year together. This was their first New Year's Eve as couple, and it was just the first of lots of others holidays where they would celebrate together, loving each other.


	4. Chapter IV The Valentine's Day!

Chapter IV: The Valentine's Day!

Short Introduction: This chapter happens right after the ending of the Drama CD: Michi e No Armor Shinka. At this CD, Mimi, Sora and Hikari are buying chocolates to give as a Valentine's day gift to the boys (Sora to Yamato and Mimi to everyone). At the story, it is understood that Sora thinks that Yamato was being cold lately. I'll develop this chapter based at it, on Yamato's proof that he wasn't being that cold, at the chocolates that the girls were going to give them and about the way that they're going to celebrate. I hope you enjoy this one!

It was February 14th, the Valentine's Day in Japan. The whole group of chosen children were united in front of a chocolate store where Boltmon had attacked Sora, Mimi and Hikari, but fortunately it was all right at the moment and even Taichi's mother, Sora's mother, Mimi's mother and Yamato's father were there to check out the whole situation. Mimi had a package with chocolates for every boys of the group but Yamato, for an obvious reason, and Hikari had bought one but she hid it into her purse, she didn't want anyone to know that she was planning to give it for someone, and Sora had made a chocolate heart for her boyfriend. They were all talking about the Boltmon attack, and the way that the Digimons had digivolved into different ones with the unusual Digimental, but Yamato was silent, trying to understand what was going through Sora's mind. Everyone had heard loud and clear when Piyomon's evolution with the love Digimental said like a parrot: "Piyomon, don't you think that Yamato is being cold lately?". For him, he wasn't being cold, he was just thinking more and talking less, but it had nothing to do with Sora, at least not directly. As everyone, even his father and his mother-in-law had heard of it, he decided to bring up what was happening. One month ago, he had decided to make her a surprise at the Valentine's Day and because of that, he found some quick jobs to earn some money to buy something. But, what was he going to give her? That was the subject that he was thinking about the whole time, besides the fact that the boy was tired because of the working and keeping it hidden from her. In despite of his shyness, he reunited some courage and said highly for everyone to hear:

- Hey! May I have your attention please? Thank you! – He continued when everyone became quiet. – I'm pretty sure that everyone heard what Piyomon just said, and I just want to justify myself and give Sora the proof of love that I told that I was going to give.

- Yamato, enough with that, you're embarrassing yourself. – Sora said while she got mad at him.

- Sora… I'm sorry, but I can't stop right now. I was cold because I had a whole plan in my mind, so I guess that I've thought too much about it and didn't give you the attention that you deserved… I'm sorry about that…

- Yamato…

- Please, wait… I know that it's not a part of our tradition a man giving a present to his girlfriend, but… I've decided to forget our traditions for a while and I bought this for you.

The blond boy walked at the direction of his girlfriend and attracted everyone's attention, even the Digimons were following him with their eyeballs to see what was going to happen. When he arrived at her front, he stopped and took her right hand.

- Sora, I've… I've bought a commitment ring for us… to proof to everyone that I love you and that I'll always carry you with me. Here, let me put it on your finger.

After he stopped speaking, he took the silver commitment ring from his pocket and put it at her right ring finger, making the same with his one.

- I… I am sorry for my coldness… I just want you to know that you're a wonderful girlfriend, I love you so much. – He said, making tears flow out of her eyes.

- That's… That's ok… I love you too! – She replied before giving him a tight hug and making everyone claps their hands for the scene. – And that's for you, I've made them by myself. – She said and gave him a box of chocolates.

- Oh, thank you!

- Oh yes, I have some too! – Mimi said when she saw Sora giving her box to Yamato. – Here, this one's for you, and for you, and the last one is for you! – She continued, giving one chocolate to Koushirou, one to Jou and one to Taichi.

- Thank you! – The three of them said.

- Hey, that's not fair! How come I didn't win anyone? – Daisuke asked sadly.

- Relax man, I haven't won a choco… - Ken was going to answer when he was interrupted by Miyako.

- Happy Valentine's Day! – She said giving him a chocolate.

- Th…Th…. Thank You… I guess… - He answered with his cheeks as red as Hawkmon's feathers.

- Hey, Hikari! Don't you have a chocolate for me? – Daisuke asked, getting closer to her.

- Er… no, I'm sorry… - She replied shyly to him, looking down and hiding her purse behind her body, hoping that no one noticed that she had a chocolate box inside of it.

- Oh man… that hurts! That's it! This was the last Valentine's Day that I, Motomiya Daisuke didn't won a single chocolate! I'll work hard to become the most desired man of the world! Yamato, please, I know you had lots of fangirls, please, teach me how to play an instrument or how to sing, please!

- Daisuke… Even Gabumon plays better than you… - V-mon answered to him. – He taught me some moves at the drums today, it's so cool and…

- Shut up! – Daisuke replied in anger. – Let's go V-mon, let's work hard to become the most desired man and Digimon of the world!

- Yes sir!

After Daisuke said that, both of them went away, marching with a strange determination to become better for the next year. Meanwhile, the group was starting to split up. The parents that were there, went back to their homes and jobs, Yamato and Sora were walking together at the direction of the park, Jou went home with the chocolate box, Koushirou and Tai were talking about something and Miyako, Ken, Takeru, Hikari and Iori were planning to do something together, but Iori had his Kendo training and Hikari wasn't at the mood for going out. That made Takeru feel embarrassed and because of that, he left Ken and Miyako alone and went to his apartment with Iori because they were neighbors.

Hikari was feeling strange on that day, she had bought a box of chocolates but she wasn't able to deliver them, she wasn't strong enough to do it, she thought. She was standing at the sidewalk, thinking about what she should do when she looked around. An advice could be the best thing for her in that situation. But, for whom should she ask it? She looked at her brother, he was always kind with her, but she judged him as not mature enough to help her with that. "Maturity… that's it", she thought. "I'll ask Yamato and Sora for help, I'm sure that they're going to give me a great advice". When she started to walk at the direction that they went, Taichi called her from where he was:

- Hey. Hikari! Where are you going? Aren't we supposed to go back together?

- I… I'm sorry, but I have a problem and I need some help to solve it.

- Well, I'm pretty sure that I and Koushirou can help you as well.

- Actually, you can't… You two are great guys, but for this one, I'm afraid that you can't help me at all.

- Hey, don't you trust me anymore? – Taichi yelled.

- It's not that, I just…

- Taichi, please stop. If she doesn't feels comfortable with that, it is your duty as an older brother to understand it and support her when she needs you. She has grown up already and I am sure that she can handle it by herself, right? – Koushirou answered.

- Yes, that's it! Thank you Koushirou.

- That's really it? – Taichi asked.

- Yes…

- Ok then… go on, I'll tell mom that you'll come after me.

- Thank you! – She said, hugging her brother and then running at the direction of the park, asking for Tailmon to track Yamato and Sora.

- Koushirou…

- Yes, Taichi.

- Let's follow her.

- What? Why? What made you into changing your mind so quickly?

- I've never changed it, I just let her go to stalk her after. I've never seen her like this and I'm worried, let's move!

- Wait…

- C'mon!

- Darn… ok…

Taichi and Koushirou started to follow Hikari by distance, always hiding at a place where she couldn't see. Soon they were at the way to the park too, where she was looking for Yamato and Sora to finally receive the answer that she was finding.

At the park, Yamato and Sora were sitting under a tree, he passed his right arm behind her neck and gently pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on her cheek. The girl smiled to him and took a look at the commitment ring that was placed at his finger, what made she smile again. When he saw that she was smiling, he looked up and took a deep breath before he started to speak.

- Sora, may I ask you a favor?

- Sure! Anything! What is it, honey?

- The next time you feel that I'm strange or cold, please, tell me, so we can avoid any misunderstanding. I mean, my mother always told me that transparency and sincerity were the keys to a good relationship, so if we talked more when we felt that something is wrong, we wouldn't get upset with each other. I mean, sometimes I can act cold unwillingly. Once I acted like that with Gabumon just because I was thinking about which word would fit better at the music that I was writing. So, if you notice that I'm cold, tell me and I'll be back to my normal.

- You're right, I will do so, I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt.

- That's ok, it's the kind of thing that we learn with the time.

- You're very mature when the subject is relationships, you had someone before me?

- No, you're my first girlfriend. I know this kind of stuff because of my parents, I've grown dealing with their separation and I learned some lessons because of it.

- Oh, that's the why then… I'm sorry to make you mention it.

- That's nothing, I'm already accustomed with that. – He said, smiling to her and hugging her tightly. She lied her head at his shoulder and whispered softly:

- You're being such a great boyfriend… I love you very much, thanks for everything.

- If I'm being great, that's because you're the best. – He answered blushing. – I love you so much too.

After he stopped talking, he looked at her and gently raised her head, making her eyes find his ones and then giving her a lovely kiss. After the kiss had ended, he hugged her tightly, but soon they were interrupted by Hikari, that arrived shyly.

- Hi… I… I'm sorry for bothering you, but, could you help me with something? – She asked.

- Oh, hi Hikari! No problem, what is it? – Sora said comprehensively.

- You're the only couple I know and I need some advice.

- We will be glad to help you, what is it?

- Well…

- Hey! – Daisuke said, appearing while wearing jogging clothes. – Hikari, it's good to see you here! Do you want to take a walk?

Hikari became speechless when she saw him and Sora gave a quick look to Yamato, that soon understood what she meant. He stood up and walked in the direction of the boy.

- Hey, Daisuke, what are you doing here?

- I'm starting my work to become the best man ever!

- And you're doing it by inviting Hikari to take a walk? – He asked without understanding anything.

- No, I was jogging when I saw her talking with you and I couldn't miss the opportunity.

- Well, I guess she's a little occupied now, she and Sora must speak a little, you know, girls subjects. Let's leave them alone for a while.

- But… but…

- There's no but! C'mon, let's go! And I can also give you some hints on how to start playing an instrument.

- Really? That would be awesome! Let's go then.

- Alright, let's go. Sora, give me a call when you're done, ok?

- Ok! See you later darling! – She answered while Yamato and Daisuke walked away from them.

- I guess we're free now. What is it, Hkari?

- I… I've bought a chocolate for someone, but I can't give it to him, I'm not courageous enough to do it.

- I know how it is… If wasn't for Taichi, I would be standing in front of the backstage door at the Christmas show until now. He literally gave me the last push that I needed.

- But when you entered, how was it?

- Well, I went in and gave him the cookies that I've made. But at that occasion I wanted a serious relationship with him. Don't you think that you're too young for this? I mean, you're very mature for your age, but I think that eleven is not the right age to start something like this.

- I know, I totally agree with you. It's just… he had always been so nice and cute with me that I wanted to give him the chocolate to show him how much I care about him.

- That's nice of you! Do the following, go to his apartment and when you arrive in front of the door, take a last deep breath, sound the door bell and then give it to him. If you feel nervous, you can say that you must go home because it's late and go away before he starts talking too much with you. But you shouldn't feel nervous because of it, it's just a friends' gift.

- Thank you Sora! I will do it! And I'm sorry for interrupting your moment with Yamato.

- That's ok, we will spend the whole day together. You can count on me whenever you need!

- Again, thank you! You're like and older sister to me. I'm going now. Bye!

- Good bye Hikari, good luck!

By the moment Hikari went away and walked to the park's exit, Taichi and Koushirou, which were hidden behind a tree, had shown up and Taichi looked to Sora, very upset at her.

- Why didn't you ask her who was he? – Taichi asked.

- Because it's obvious! Think a little! Who's her best friend and who's always by her side when she needs some help? – Sora answered.

- I don't know… Daisuke?

- Taichi, let's stop with this, I had another plans for today… - Koushirou begged.

- No! I will find out who is he! C'mon Koushirou, let's follow her!

- Why me?

- You can have your date with your computer later, I know that sometimes you stay the whole daybreak awaken developing your programs.

- But I was not intending to go home and stay the whole night in front of my computer.

- You… weren't?

- Of course not! I… was planning to…

- To…?

- Never mind… Let's stalk your sister, at least this I can do.

- What is it, Koushirou? – Sora asked him, standing up from her place.

- I… I… I was planning to visit Mimi before she went back to America.

- But she's going tomorrow at the morning.

- I know…

- Koushirou, why didn't you tell me that? – Taichi questioned him.

- I didn't have the chance to do it…

- Oh… I'm sorry. But that's ok, you can go visit her! Sora, come with me, you've been elected as my stalker partner!

- No way! – She replied. – I'm sorry Taichi, but I won't spend my first Valentine's Day stalking your sister. Oh, I totally forgot to call Yamato – She said, stepping away from them both and calling her boyfriend.

- Koushirou, Mimi must be already packing her stuff. If you want to visit her at the hotel, the time is now.

- I don't know, I'll get very nervous when I arrive and I'm sure that I'll play the dumb in front of her.

- Stop with that! We can go with you to give you a support! – Sora said, coming back to them.

- But, how about Hikari? We were going to stalk her… It will blow Taichi's plans up.

- That's ok, I can let her act by herself. You can count with my support too!

- And you can count on me too! – Yamato said, arriving at the place and passing his arm behind Sora's back. We're together at this one!

- Wait a minute… Koushirou, we were all together at a few moments ago, why didn't you just spoke with her when we were there? – Taichi asked.

- I pretended to do so, but when I looked around she had already gone away.

- Oh… And what is this sudden wish to see her just before she goes back?

- It's not sudden… I've always admired her and I didn't have the opportunity to thank her properly for the chocolate that she gave me.

- Got it. Ok, let's go to the hotel now!

- How? Are we going by feet? – Sora asked.

- By the subway trains, I guess. – Yamato replied.

- People… we have two flying Digimons that can carry us, it would be faster. – Koushirou remembered.

- That's true. – Yamato and Sora agreed together. – But… at which hotel is she? – Sora questioned.

- I don't know. – Taichi, Koushirou and Yamato answered.

- Ok, I'll give her a call. – Sora said, taking her cellphone and then calling Mimi.

At the same time, Hikari was reaching the place that she wanted. She crossed the hall of the building and entered at the elevator. She knew well what she was doing and yet she was nervous. "It's just a friend's gift" - She thought, "that's nothing at all, I don't have a reason to be like this." The elevator's door opened and she walked to "his" place, still very nervous. She held her breath and rang the doorbell. The girl waited some seconds and yet had no response from inside, what made she ring the doorbell again. As nobody still haven't opened the door, she thought a little and decided to write a card and leave it in front of the door with the chocolate box. As she left it, she walked to the elevator and got out of the building, but in the same time, the one for whom she wanted to give the chocolates, got out of the other elevator and reached his place, where he took the box and got inside of his apartment to read the card. He really liked what it said, but he didn't recognize the writings and it wasn't signaled, what made he ask himself who could have given it to him. "A secret admirer", he thought. "Let's find out who's she". He was about to leave his place when his mother arrived and asked for his help with some researches that she needed to make, what made it impossible for him to leave his place at that moment.

- She is not answering! – Sora yelled. – What will we do now?

- Hmmm, let's see… - Koushirou said, taking his right hand to his chin and starting to think.

- If I know Mimi, we should go to the fanciest hotel at the city. – Taichi concluded.

- I've played there once, I know how to go, let's do it! – Yamato spoke. – We're going by air or by land?

- What do you mean with it?

- What would frighten most people, Greymon and Garurumon or Birdramon and Kabuterimon?

- Greymon and Garurumon, I guess.

- So by air it is! Koushirou, Sora, now it's up to you.

- Ok! Let's go Piyomon! – Sora said, making Piyomon digivolves to Birdramon.

- It's your turn now, Tentomon!

- Tentomon digivolve to: Kabuterimon!

- Time to fly!

Yamato and Sora rose at Birdramon's back and Kabuterimon flew with Taichi and Koushirou. The two Digimons flew high at the skies and went straightly at the direction of the hotel where Yamato said that Mimi could be. After some minutes, the Digimons landed in front of it and the four of them jumped on the floor and ran inside of the place. Koushirou went quickly to the reception counter and asked about Mimi Tachikawa.

- The Tachikawa family was here but they made the Check Out one hour ago.

- What? Are you sure?

- Yes, were they a tall man with black hair, a woman with brown hair and a girl that's always carrying a kind of a flower puppet?

- Flower puppet… of course, Palmon… Yes, that was them. Thank you! –Koushirou said, walking back to Taichi, Sora and Yamato and telling them that Mimi had already left.

- What are we going to do now? – Taichi asked them.

- Go to the airport! – Sora answered quickly.

- You're so playing the role of a cupid today, aren't you honey?

- A little. – She said laughing cutely.

- Let's go before it's too late! – Taichi said, speeding them.

- Wait a minute! – Koushirou interrupted. – We can't go on with Birdramon and Kabuterimon, they could interfere within the air space of the airport. Let's go with Garurumon and Greymon.

- Good point, let's do it. - Yamato spoke to them.

He and Sora mounted at Garurumon's back while Koushirou and Taichi grabbed at Greymon. They ran straightly to the airport where Mimi was going to take her airplane without caring about what the people around would think. As they arrived, the Digimons turned back into their rookie forms and the group ran quickly through the airport to reach the boarding gate as quick as they could. It was already 7 O'clock PM and the schedule at the wall indicated that the next flight to USA was going to depart at 7:05. Koushirou was running at the front of the group and when he finally reached the gate, he saw Mimi and Palmon entering into the tunnel that leads to the airplane. All that he could do was watch through the window as the airplane made the necessary maneuvers to take off.

- We missed it… - He said.

- And she didn't even say goodbye to us – Taichi complemented.

- There must have been a good reason. Let's send her an e-mail, so she can answer us when she arrives at USA.

- Great idea.

- So, what are you guys doing now? – Taichi asked.

- I'm going home. – Koushirou answered.

- And how about you? – Taichi asked to Yamato and Sora.

- We're going to the movies and then we'll have dinner.

- Well, I guess that I'll go home too. Koushirou, could Kabuterimon give me a quick ride to my place?

- Sure, I'll take you there. – Koushirou answered, leaving the airport with Taichi.

- So, Sora, let's go? – Yamato asked to her.

- Can't we stay a little longer? I love airports.

- Sure, we can stay here for a while.

- Thank you my love. – She said, giving him a quick kiss at his lips and then hugging him. – Happy Valentine's Day.

- Happy Valentine's Day, Sora. – He answered, kissing her forehead and watching the planes fly through the sky.


End file.
